1. Field
Embodiments relate to a three-dimensional image display device and a method displaying a three-dimensional image, and, particularly, to a three-dimensional image display device improving movement degradation and a method displaying a three-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a display device technology has been developed, a display device capable of displaying a 3 dimensional (3D) image has attracted attention and various 3D image displaying methods have been researched.
In general, in a 3D image display technology, stereoscopic perception of an object is represented by using binocular parallax as the largest factor for recognizing stereoscopic perception in a near distance. That is, when different 2D images are reflected in a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the image reflected in the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image reflected in the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”) are transferred to a brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined in the brain to be recognized as the 3D image having depth perception or stereoscopic perception.
The 3D image display device capable of displaying the 3D image uses the binocular parallax and includes a stereoscopic type of 3D image display device using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like, and an autostereoscopic type of 3D image display device in which an optical system such as a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like is disposed in a display device without using glasses.
The autostereoscopic type 3D image display device may display the 3D image by receiving 3D image information, or display the 3D image by a rendering method in which the 3D image is made by instilling the 3D effect in the 2D image by considering external information regarding a light source, a position, a color, and the like. The rendering method includes a method in which 2D image information and depth information is received and then the 3D image is made based on the 2D image information and the depth information.
The autostereoscopic type 3D image display device displays images so that the images may be recognized in a plurality of views for observers who are positioned at various angles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.